sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/2 Aug 2016
23:47:07 CHAT Leucippus: upload what? 23:47:08 CHAT Leucippus: O 23:47:09 CHAT Periandlapis007: EEK 23:47:11 CHAT Leucippus: brb 23:47:12 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: There. 23:47:15 CHAT Democritos: you know what im talking about 23:47:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "I'm on a phone" isn't an excuse for everyhting. I'm on a tablet, and I could do the same things I did on the laptop except doing paragraphs on chat. 23:47:46 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me pounces on Stevi."What about an iPhone 4? 23:48:02 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: All I do is: [ |(words)] without spaces 23:48:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: small"if you hate everything so much then leave" my ass god damn. I left this place for a month I can come back if I want. 23:48:13 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh my god 23:48:21 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: (words) 23:48:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: >proof I haven't been on wikia in months 23:48:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: Test?) 23:48:32 CHAT Democritos: lmao 23:48:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me kills life 23:48:56 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: If you kill life you kill me. 23:48:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Oh well. 23:49:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: NO 23:49:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: aaa 23:49:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: There I did it 23:49:13 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: RIP ISS ???-2026 "I am useless" -ISS 23:49:15 CHAT Leucippus: demo 23:49:17 CHAT Democritos: yeah 23:49:19 CHAT Leucippus: they haven't 23:49:22 CHAT Democritos: fuck 23:49:22 JOIN Regimango has warped in 23:49:24 CHAT Pikadot: http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71744#4 Piss off Stevi 23:49:26 CHAT Leucippus: am v sorry 23:49:34 CHAT Democritos: just mother 23:49:39 CHAT Democritos: fu~ 23:49:40 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Sorry 23:49:48 CHAT Periandlapis007: |Test) 23:49:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: That was a bit rude 23:49:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Peri 23:49:58 CHAT Periandlapis007: I FLIPPIN SWEAR 23:49:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Don't link 23:50:01 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: The whole thing 23:50:04 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Type the page name 23:50:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Not the link 23:50:15 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me dies 23:50:24 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Type Margy(Margarite)((PAL))) 23:50:32 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: instead of pasting the whole link in fam 23:50:39 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries."So confused." 23:51:18 CHAT Democritos: i j3gus christ if the link doesn't work, just let it be. 23:51:26 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Or that 23:51:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: LOL 23:51:38 CHAT Periandlapis007: I don't know anymore...) 23:51:45 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me cries 23:51:51 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: There look you done it 23:51:54 CHAT Leucippus: and it it looks like it worked 23:51:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me wishes to die sometimes 23:52:03 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Haha haha salaam 23:52:05 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ... 23:52:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Saaame* 23:52:09 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: I'm sorry... 23:52:11 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me doesn't see it working 23:52:22 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ctrl+refresh 23:52:33 CHAT Periandlapis007: orqy.... 23:52:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Watch your language 23:52:41 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Orgy? 23:52:43 CHAT Leucippus: i read that as "orgy" 23:52:46 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: LOL 23:52:52 CHAT Democritos: pl eas e 23:52:57 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: You and everyone else @Leuci 23:52:57 CHAT Periandlapis007: OORRGGY 23:52:59 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: *inhales* iboi/i 23:53:01 CHAT Periandlapis007: Sorry 23:53:04 CHAT Democritos: !boi 23:53:05 CHAT Leucippus: I wonder 23:53:07 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Ha 23:53:08 CHAT Leucippus: !test 23:53:09 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Hoe 23:53:16 CHAT Leucippus: !ping 23:53:20 CHAT Leucippus: of fuck 23:53:21 CHAT Democritos: lmao Leu mods only ;^> 23:53:22 CHAT Leucippus: I forget 23:53:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: HA 23:53:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: Mean 23:53:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: I have duh Queston. 23:53:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: So like 23:54:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Oh yeah go ahead 23:54:26 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: >duh Queston 23:54:48 CHAT Democritos: what's the question 23:55:06 CHAT Leucippus: lol ISS why did you delete your comment on http://sufanon.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:71744 23:55:08 CHAT Democritos: s or did you just want to state vaguely that you had a question 23:55:12 CHAT Periandlapis007: What happens if i see my dog eating chocolate?I mean he's eaten ChocolateIsbest before but I dunn if he's sick or what....I think I need to take him to the vet 23:55:18 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Because it made Pikadot upset 23:55:24 CHAT Leucippus: how much did he eat? 23:55:31 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: If he's eating chocolate then he's poisoning himself essentially 23:55:32 JOIN PPG&MLP-Rule! has warped in 23:55:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Piss off Stevi" - Pikadot 23:55:32 CHAT Periandlapis007: (A lot) 23:55:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: If he eats too much he dies 23:55:39 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Hi PPG O/ 23:55:40 CHAT Democritos: Chocolate is a bit high in sugar for most animals 23:55:44 CHAT Pikadot: it didn't make me upset 23:55:49 CHAT Regimango: my dog has survived eating fudge 23:55:51 CHAT PPG&MLP-Rule!: Hi Stevidot! 23:55:59 CHAT Periandlapis007: Hi PPG 23:56:00 CHAT Leucippus: and it's the coco that's mostly toxic to dogs 23:56:01 CHAT Pikadot: I DON'T GET UPSET! 23:56:03 CHAT Democritos: So if your dog is eating chocolate, odds are they might die 23:56:06 CHAT Pikadot: I'M KEEMSTAR! 23:56:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I have 2 dogs, they've eaten little bits of chocolate before 23:56:10 CHAT PPG&MLP-Rule!: Hi Lapidot! 23:56:17 CHAT Periandlapis007: STEVI STOP BEING BETER then me 23:56:19 CHAT Leucippus: just make your dog throw up 23:56:25 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Saying "Piss off Stevi" implies a negative mood caused by me commenting 23:56:28 CHAT Periandlapis007: Otay 23:56:29 CHAT Leucippus: ^ 23:56:29 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: biglets get rooit into the news 23:56:38 CHAT Democritos: me 23:56:52 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me needs a nap 23:56:52 CHAT Regimango: gtg yall 23:56:54 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: First up, Daniel Keem is a racist man and needs to leave 23:56:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bye Regi o/ 23:57:00 CHAT Pikadot: Regi 23:57:05 CHAT Leucippus: his entire fanbase is shit 23:57:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me wishes my sister would stop playing piano 23:57:11 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: There's like 23:57:14 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Leafy bad 23:57:20 QUIT Regimango has warped out 23:57:21 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: And then there's keemstar bad 23:57:31 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me hisses at her 23:57:31 CHAT Democritos: See this is why youtube has gone to shit 23:57:42 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: YouTube is like wikia 23:57:48 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All the good people leave and then all the.... 23:57:49 CHAT PPG&MLP-Rule!: It seems your busy with a conversation, I'll come back later. See y'all 23:57:50 CHAT Democritos: in what respect 23:57:51 CHAT Periandlapis007: /me dissapearrd into my cave 23:57:56 CHAT Leucippus: I hope both of there accounts get deleted 23:57:59 CHAT Leucippus: bye PPG 23:58:06 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Other people stay? :'v that came out wrong 23:58:06 CHAT Periandlapis007: Bye 23:58:29 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Bye PPG \o 23:58:38 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: A large amount of the firSt people who joined leave and then the remaining people produce the same kind of content 23:58:52 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Sort of like how a lot of staff is inactive, and the activity is mostly RP now 23:59:04 QUIT PPG&MLP-Rule! has warped out 23:59:15 CHAT Democritos: small The only channel worth while on Y tube is CinemaSins imo 23:59:16 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: On YouTube I usually seclude myself for, like, whatever user I feel like. Like today I kept watching "theodd1sout" videos 23:59:23 CHAT Leucippus: and a lot of the rp's seem very unoriginal imo 23:59:27 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Eugh cinemasins 23:59:35 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: I don't think they're unfunny 23:59:39 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: They're just... like 23:59:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Inhales 23:59:40 CHAT Periandlapis007: Back 23:59:42 CHAT Democritos: why do people hate on cinemasins 23:59:54 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: "Oh wait this scene is pretty funny ITS A SIN" 23:59:55 CHAT Democritos: /me prepares for ranty comment 2016 04 23